Bonding
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean and Renee's son, Caleb is excited for Halloween. Dean's feelings are hurt though. Read to find out why! Deanee one-shot!


Dean's feelings were hurt. He hardly allowed his feelings to get hurt but they were hurt. He sat on the couch with a frown on his face. There was a pang in his chest that he couldn't ignore. He just didn't understand.

"Aww babe. Turn that frown upside down." Dean's wife, Renee joined him on the couch. She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, hoping to relax him a bit.

"I just don't get it." Dean shook his head.

Their 5 year old son Caleb expressed how excited he was for Halloween. He had told Renee and Dean that he knew exactly who he wanted to dress up as. Dean had offered to take Caleb to the Halloween store. He figured it would be a great way to bond with his son more. They were very close but there was no such thing as too much bonding. Caleb had refused though. He wanted Renee to take him. It confused both parents when Caleb requested such thing.

"You know he loves you." Renee replied.

"I do but I wanted to help him out with his costume." Dean didn't even care that he sounded like a baby.

"You shouldn't take it personally, babe."

"No offense but I think I would be a little more creative with the costume than you."

"Is that so?" Renee chuckled. She didn't take that to heart. She knew Dean was just butt hurt at the moment. It would be worth it in the end though. Caleb told her what he wanted to dress up as and it all made sense to her. The blonde smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean.

"Mommy!" The couple heard Caleb calling from upstairs.

"I better go see what he wants." Renee stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, sure." Dean sighed.

 **Halloween Night...**

Dean had been sitting on Caleb's bed for nearly an hour, waiting for him and Renee to come out of the bathroom. It sadly didn't surprise him when Caleb requested that only Renee help him put his costume on. It dawned on Dean that he had no idea what Caleb was dressing up as. He was obsessed with superhero movies so it wouldn't surprised Dean if he dressed up as Spider-Man or Batman.

"What's taking so long?" He yelled so that they could hear him through the closed bathroom door.

"Almost done!" Renee replied.

"Hold on daddy!" Caleb responded as well.

Another 20 minutes passed by and Dean was tapping his collarbone impatiently. It was getting dark soon. "Finally." He expressed as the door of the bathroom finally opened.

Renee stepped out with a huge smile on her face. "Are you ready?" Renee teased.

"Umm...yes?" Dean responded with a frown. He had no idea why Renee was acting so strangely. What was the big deal? He wondered.

Renee stepped to the side and allowed Caleb to walk out of the restroom. Dean's heart immediately clenched. He was not expecting to see Caleb dressed this way. Suddenly, everything was making sense.

"Look daddy! I'm you!" Caleb smiled proudly. He stood there, wearing blue jeans, a white tank top with a leather jacket over it. His sandy hair was shaggy over his head and he had his wrists wrapped with white tape. He was a mini Dean Ambrose. "Do you like it daddy? I wanted to surprise you!" His big blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at his dad with full excitement.

Dean smiled and got down on one knee. "Come here." He opened up his arms. Caleb immediately walked over to him and Dean hugged him tightly. Caleb wasn't sure what was going on but he hugged back. Renee just watched on, her smile only got bigger.

"Daddy you're squeezing me." Caleb whimpered and tried to wiggle out of Dean's arms.

"Sorry buddy." Dean let him go and kissed the top of his head.

"Can you take me trick-or-treating now?"

Dean couldn't stop smiling. "You want me to take you?" Caleb nodded. "Alright then, let's go." The clenching of his heart got stronger when Caleb grabbed his hand.

"Be careful." Renee spoke up. She was fine with staying home, as long as her boys spent more time together.

"We will." Caleb assured her. "Let's go daddy! Before all the candy is gone!"

Dean and Renee chuckled. Their little boy was adorable and they knew it. "We won't be out long." Dean managed to peck Renee's lips before Caleb dragged him out of the bedroom.

Caleb's Halloween bucket was full of candy so Dean decided to walk back home already. It was dark and others looked to be headed home as well. Dean held onto Caleb's hand as they walked.

"So buddy," Dean started. "Aren't you a huge superhero fan? Why didn't you want to dress up like batman or superman?" He mostly just asked because of curiosity.

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "Because they aren't real superheroes."

Dean frowned. "They aren't?"

"Nope...but you are. You beat up the bad guys on TV." Caleb looked up at his dad and smiled.

That good feeling was back again and it was consuming Dean. In that moment, he was happy to be a proud father and he was even happier that he was making his son proud of him. That's all he ever wanted. To give Caleb everything he didn't get as a kid. The little boy stopped walking and turned to Dean. "I love you daddy. You're the best daddy in the whole world!"

Dean bent over and tapped the tip of Caleb's nose. "I love you too, kid. Never forget that okay?" Caleb smiled, showing off the identical dimple he had like his dad and nodded his head.

As they continued to walk back home, Dean secretly prayed that the WWE didn't turn him heel anytime soon.


End file.
